Thunder (tome)
Thunder (サンダー Sandā) is a recurring Thunder magic tome in the Fire Emblem Series. Much like what its name suggests, this tome will summon a single bolt of lightning from the heavens to strike a selected enemy target. This tome is the most basic, standard form of Thunder Magic obtainable in the games, and possesses moderate Might and a slight Critical hit bonus. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *'' Shadow Dragon only, as Weight is negligible in ''New Mystery of the Emblem. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Black Magic |4 |70% |0 |1-3 |5 |HP Cost: 2 }} Fire Emblem Heroes Tome |4 |2 |- |✯ |- }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 12) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 15) |- |Inventory |Wendell |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate:' Mae • Sonya '''Level 3:' Boey Level 4: Kliff Level 8: Celica Level 9: Jesse Level 10: Gray • Luthier |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Mage (Ch. 10) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 12) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Wendell '''Book 2:' Linde |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Land of Sorrow (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light)|Ch. 11]] • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. F-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |Tailtiu |- |Vendors |'First Generation:' Ch. 2 '''Generation 2:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Vendors |Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M7 |- |Vendors |M7 • M29 • Ligria Fort |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Event |Ch. 8 - Have Roy speak to Lilina. |- |Vendors |Ch. 7 • Ch. 11A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |Erk |- |Vendors |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 10 '''Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 16x • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 17x • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventory |Saleh |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni Floor 5 - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Caer Pelyn • Taizel • Jehanna Hall • Narube River • Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventory |Ilyana |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 10 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 28 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Ilyana • Calill • Soren |- |Shops |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 12) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 15) |- |Inventory |Wendell |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |- |Online Shop | -- |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 9) |- |Inventories |Linde • Frost |- |Treasure |BS1 - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |- |Online Shop | -- |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 4) |- |Inventory |Robin |- |Armories |The Northroad • Arena Ferox • Border Wastes • The Twins' Turf |- |Merchants |Border Pass • Breakneck Pass • The Farfort |- |SpotPass |Soren • Caeda • Norne • Deirdre • Arthur |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Skill Rank |'Reason Rank D:' Dimitri • Dorothea • Felix • Ferdinand • Gilbert • Hilda • Manuela • Jeritza 'Reason Rank D+:' Byleth • Bernadetta • Mercedes • Anna |} Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U '''Thunder' is the standard Special Move of Robin. It is a chargeable projectile that has different properties and move names the longer the move is charged and can be stored for later use. Like all of Robin's Special Moves, Thunder has limited uses (or "Durability Points") and Robin will automatically discard the tome when these uses are depleted. Thunder is unique, however, in that the time spent charging the move will affect the spell Robin uses and the number of Durability Points lost when the spell is cast. Thunder has 20 Durability Points in total, and takes 10 seconds to recover after it is discarded. The spells Robin can cast with the move are as follows: *With no charge, Robin uses Thunder, firing a small and fast orb of electricity that travels a short distance and then disappears. It deals only 1% damage and uses 1 Durability Point. *Charging the move until the electrical aura around Robin expands changes the move into Elthunder which travels slightly farther than Thunder. This move deals 9% damage and uses 3 Durability Points. *If charged until the electrical aura turns red, the move becomes Arcthunder. It is slightly slower than the base Thunder, but it travels much farther and traps opponents if they make contact. This move deals 10% damage and consumes 5 Durability Points. *At full charge, the move becomes Thoron, which is a fast horizontal bolt of lightning that can pierce through multiple opponents. Holding down the Special Move button will increase the power of the move. Thoron deals between 10% and 19% damage and uses 8 Durability Points. It is possible to cast Elthunder, Arcthunder, and Thoron even if Robin has less Durability Points than the move's cost, although the tome will be discarded after casting the spell. Gallery File:Thunder (TCG Series 1).jpg|The Thunder tome, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Thunder (TCG Series 5).jpg|The Thunder tome, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Thunder (TS Scroll).png|Artwork of the Thunder scroll in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE1 Thunder.gif|Animation of Merric casting Thunder in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Thunder FE1 and 2.png|Mae casting Thunder on an enemy Thief in Gaiden. File:FE3 Thunder.gif|Animation of Linde casting Thunder on an enemy Wyvern Rider in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Thunder (FE4).png|Tailtiu casting Thunder on Shackal in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Thunder.gif|Animation of an enemy Mage casting Thunder on Machyua in Thracia 776. File:Thunder.png|Clarine casting Thunder on an enemy Wyvern Rider in The Binding Blade. File:Thunder (FE9).png|Ilyana casting Thunder on an enemy Mage in Path of Radiance. File:Thunder (FE10).png|Calill casting Thunder on an Order Sniper in Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Thunder.png|Thunder being cast in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Thunder Tome (FE13).png|Maribelle wielding the tome of Thunder in Awakening. File:Thunder (FE13).jpg|Maribelle casting Thunder on an enemy Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE14 Thunder.jpg|Odin wielding the tome of Thunder in Fates. File:FE14 Thunder (Casting).jpg|Odin casting Thunder on an enemy Faceless in Fates. File:FEH Tome blue.png|In-game model of the Thunder tome from Heroes.